


Everything You Could Have Dreamed Of

by eternallyserenee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallyserenee/pseuds/eternallyserenee
Summary: (A fic from my wattpad acc that I'm moving here!)Jaden Wright is a super fan of a little show call "Supernatural". She's lived her life with these fictional characters but what happens when they aren't so fictional anymore?
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Jaden Wright is my OC so please do not steal her or this story! Yes she is named after me because I couldn't think of a name :)

\- LEBANON, KANSAS -

"Dean, what the hell dude?!"

The elder brother video taped the scene in a laughing fit. Sam stood in the war room covered in water with an empty bucket over his head. "You are so gonna pay for this," promised Sam. 

"Uh huh, we'll see about that big guy!" Dean exclaimed as he walked into the hallway.

5 days later....

The bunker was filled with silence while the two brothers sat in the library looking for things to do. Finally, one of them broke the silence. "Hey, I think I found something," Sam said.

The other brother got up from his seat and made his way over to see what his brother was going on about. "So get this, 3 people were found dead in LA. All drained of their blood."

"So it's a vamp. Sounds like a small case, why can't we just leave to some other hunters? I mean we got a lot on our plate right now with-"

"With what Dean? We've been moping around doing nothing for the past week," Sam interrupted, "You pranked me after how many years -- and I will get you back by the way -- but that's besides the point."

Dean stared at his brother in shock and agreement. His brother did have a point. "Fine. Pack up, we're heading out in 10.

\- LOS ANGELES, CA -

Jaden sat on her bed entranced in the contents of her phone. Her mind filled with the Winchester universe. "I just wish that I could meet Dean... He's just a big ol' teddy bear," she thought. "Bitch, are you even listening to me?"

Jaden's head shot up and reality set back in. Her friend, Grace stared at her waiting for a response. "I'm gonna take that as a no. What we're you looking at? Nope, let me guess: Dean?"

She smirked revealing that Grace was right. Before she could respond back the television blared. "Breaking news tonight: officially 3 bodies have been discovered dead tonight. Authorities are still investigating and the killer remains at large. We can confirm that cause of deaths are exsanguination. Please stay vigilante."

"Holy shit! 3 people?! It's only been 2 days what the fuck!" Grace yelled.

"Exsanguination? Isn't that blood draining? Sam and Dean would definitely be on this case..." Jaden joked.

Little did she know that her favorite brothers were actually on their way....


	2. Chapter 2

LA was usually the sunniest place on the planet. Celebrities were left and right and it was overall a busy city. But at night it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. That was until a low rumble was heard in the distance. A 1967 Black Chevrolet Impala pulled into the parking lot of a musty Motel 6.

\-------------------

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The teenager groaned."Can't a girl sleep in peace? I was having the best dream..."

It was 6 AM on a fine Monday morning. Jaden dragged herself out of bed and sleepily made her way over to her bathroom. She was met by an enthusiastic voice, "G'morning sleepyhe- Oh god you look like a zombie!"

Finally making out who it was she muttered, "Of course Mom... It's an ungodly hour and I'm awake. Now can you just let me be dead in peace?"

Her mother laughed as she walked downstairs to prepare breakfast. Mondays were always a struggle. It was the first day of the week meaning she had a whole 5 days of school and soccer practice ahead of her to get through. "Great," she sighed, "Another Monday, another lame ass week of existence."

After slowly getting ready (and by slowly it meant she spent 10 minutes on her phone and 5 putting on a hoodie and sweats), she made it downstairs to the usually breakfast: Eggo Waffles with Nutella.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping!" Grace yelled out.

Only her best friend could make her laugh with that Mean Girls reference. Grace owned, well used a 1975 Volkswagen Polo that was a hand-me-down from her parents. But despite it's age, she ran incredibly smooth and fit the friends. Both loved the retro aesthetic and the old days in general. Probably more so with Jaden and her obsession with Baby, Dean Winchester's car in her favorite show. Another carpool karaoke session with Jaden and Grace as they blared AC/DC's You Shook Me All Night Longon their way to school.

\-------------------

"Let's go man!" yelled Sam.

Dean groaned as he made his way out of their motel room. Sam insisted that they get up at 6 AM for no absolute reason. The brothers made their way over to the local police station in their usual FBI get-up. "I'm special Agent Johnson and this is Agent Reid," Dean explained to the sheriff.

"Wow, it's basically the crack of dawn what brings you two here so early?" he asked.

The pair chuckled. "Well you know, the FBI is all work no play. This is about the recent deaths," the younger one let out.

"Right, um I got some files in the back I can give you two and then I can show you two over to the morgue."

The usual routine was in swing. Sam and Dean looked over the files and examined the bodies with the coroner. A milk run case just to keep the boys busy.

\-------------------

_10 hours later..._

Practice was excruciating. They ran 5 laps and did 4 sets of suicides. Practically everyone was throwing up once it was over. After gathering themselves, Jaden and Grace headed over to the parking lot to head home. It was late at night which normal since they had practice everyday after school. But Jaden felt uneasy. Like something wasn't right. Well, she did just throw up everything she ate today but it was something else. The two girls reached the car and before they could enter Grace yelled, "Jaden behind you!"

Before she could react, she fell on to the ground and was knocked unconscious.

\-------------------

The boys sat at the tiny table of their motel room, researching the towns history and the people there. Beer and pizza filled the empty spaces on the table. They looked tired as if they'd been up for days which was what it felt like. Hunting wasn't all action, it was more reading. The bookworm of a brother didn't mind because that was his specialty, but Dean hated sitting and reading for hours on end. He finally broke the silence and said, "I'm gonna head out. I've eaten way to much pizza and read enough to make my eyes hurt for the week."

Sam just nodded at his brother's announcement without looking away from his laptop. Dean grabbed his jacket and headed out of the motel room into the dark night. He didn't really know where to go so he decided to take a walk instead of take Baby somewhere.

\-------------------

Jaden awoke on the concrete of the school's parking lot. She rapidly remembered what happened and shot up. "Grace. Where's Grace?" she thought.

She slowly made her way over to the other side of her best friend's car. Her only light source were the lights poles of the parking lot but the one just above them went out and her surroundings were darker than usual. "Grace?" she called out.

No one answered her except the distant crickets. A large puddle came into view and eventually she made out the figure in the middle. "No no no no!" she screamed as she ran next to Grace's lifeless body.

"No you can't leave me too, Grace! Wake up!" Tears blurred her vision while red and blue lights came from the distance. She didn't even realized the cops came until she was dragged away from Grace.

\-------------------

_RING RING RING_

Dean pulled out his phone and the screen read SAM.

"Dean they got another body... It's at the high school, hurry back," Sam rushed.

Before he could respond, his brother had already hung up. He turned and started to run back to the motel. He didn't even realize that he walked so far and noticed that he was already near the school. Quickly, he called Sam back telling him to just meet him there.

He walked up to the tape and flashed his badge to the nearby officer.As he came closer to the scene he saw a girl sobbing next to an ambulance. Soon enough the sheriff approached and explained, "She said she got knocked out and when she woke up, her friend was dead."

"Thank you sheriff. I'll wait for my partner to get here and then we'll, go talk to her," Dean replied.

\-------------------

Jaden couldn't stop crying. Grace was actually gone. How was she supposed to live her life without her? Suddenly a voice called out to her. "Ms. Wright?"

She quickly wiped her tears and thought, "Great, more people to talk to. Why can't they just let me grieve in peace?" She finally looked up and was met with an unusual sight. What the fuck were Jared and Jensen doing here?


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck?!"

The two tall men stared at Jaden in confusion. She didn't know whether to be starstruck or angry. Jared and Jensen were standing in front of her. But Grace just died? Why the hell are they there? She couldn't handle what was happening. What even was happening? She was brought out of her thoughts when 'Jared' said, "Ma'am, are you okay?"

"Um, no! My best friend died and you two assholes decided to show up! Is this some kind of joke? I mean, it's one thing to actually mean Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki but out of all of the nights?!" she yelled.

The brothers shared glances and turned around. "What did she just call us? Jensen and Jared? Who the fuck are they?" whispered Dean. 

They stood there for a second trying to think and then Sam smacked his brother's arm. "Remember that time Balthazar threw us into a different reality? The guys we were, Jensen and Jared! The actors of the TV show about us!" 

"Why the hell does she think that's us?" Dean questioned. 

"Hey! Do you guys mind telling me what the fuck y'all are whispering about?" Jaden yelled. The Winchesters had a lot of explaining to do. "Can you come with us?" 

"No no no, I'm not going anywhere without you telling me what is going on. As much as I'd love to go with you two, my best friend just died and my favorite actors showed up." 

Frustrated, Dean whispered, "Look. We're not Jared and Jensen. We're Sam and Dean. Seeing that you watched that show -- which I don't know why you'd watch our lives -- you have to trust us and we can explain everything if you'd just come with us." 

"Sam and Dean?" she thought. She looked past the caution tape. There sat THE car. The 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Baby. She felt like she was gonna faint. What the actual fuck was happening?? Unconsciously, she made her way over to the car. She was beautiful. "Well?" one of them asked. 

"Okay," she muttered, "let's go."

\------------------- 

Sam, Dean, and Jaden sat in complete silence on the ride to the motel. Awkward tension filled the car. She was sitting with the two men she wished to meet in the entire world but of all nights, it was the night her best friend died. I wonder what Grace would say... She'd so be freaking out too... She can't be gone. 

She was pulled out of her deep thought when the Impala door creaked open. They were at the Motel 6. Well, they were the Winchesters, of course they were staying here. This can't be actually real. The only thing she could do was hear them out and that's what she did. "We are actually Sam and Dean Winchester. Not Jared and Jensen," Dean explained. 

"Yeah, we established that. How and why the hell are you two here? Well I know you're here for the bodies but-" 

She got cut off by the younger brother, "We don't know either. We know the show existed just not in this universe." 

"Oh my god, I remember! Back in season 6, Balthazar zapped you two into the Supernatural set!" she replied. 

"Damn they got literally everything in the show," Dean chuckled. "As much as we want to figure this part out, we still got a case so you can go home now." 

Her face morphed into shock. "No! I'm not leaving. That son of a bitch killed my best friend, I'm not just gonna find out that Sam and Dean are real and on the case and just go home and forget about it. You two of all people should know this." She did have a point. She was in it now even if she did want to back out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip sorry it's so short. i remember writing this at like 3am lmaoo


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, you can help but you're not staying with us. You have a family at home and I'm betting they're worried sick for you right now. So for now, go home. We'll call you later," Dean ordered.

She just met Sam and Dean. She has their phone numbers. Jaden was so caught up in the Winchesters she forgot about what happened that night. Eventually, she found her way back home where she was met with her worried parents. The fact that Grace was dead rapidly set back in and a numb feeling overtook her body. Everything around her blurred and she was stuck in her head.

_RING RING RING_

The sound of her phone pulled her back to reality where she sat staring into the floor in her bedroom. She looked at her phone which read DEAN. She couldn't work up the courage to answer and let it go to voicemail. Not 5 seconds later her phone rang again but for a text.

 _Hey kid. I hope you made it home alright. Just letting you know we'll be at the school tomorrow_ again. - _Dean_

Everything was happening too fast. She couldn't keep up with her emotions leaving her just laying down staring at the ceiling until she eventually fell asleep.

\-----------------

Condolences were heard left to right as she made her way down the crowded hallway of her school. Grace and Jaden were inseparable from birth. They did everything together from eating lunches by themselves on the field to fangirling over their favorite things. No one was as close to either girl as they were with each other. But now? The duo no longer existed. People she didn't even know felt sorry for her. The day sluggishly moved and the day was a blur. Before she knew it, it was the last period of the day. As she made her way towards the exit, a voice called from behind her, "Hey!"

"Great, another fake motherfucker..." she cursed in her head. As she turned around, she realized it wasn't a random high school student. It was Dean Winchester. "How are you holding up?" he asked as he caught up to her.

"Oh ya know, the usual pity from people you don't even know," she answered.

He didn't know how to respond to that. Usually Sam was the one in heartfelt conversations. Awkward tension filled the air for a moment until Jaden finally spoke. "So have you guys got any leads? We know it's gotta be a vamps so we just gotta figure out who it is."

"You're not even a hunter and it sounds like you've been one your entire life," Dean chuckled.

"I mean you're not technically wrong. I've watched Supernatural since I was 5 so I basically grew up with it or you- this is so weird... Anyways, um- my coach let me off practice because of what happened." Sam joined the two and she continued, "I haven't told my parents so I'm gonna come with you guys to figure all this out." 

Before the brothers could respond, she was already into the parking lot, heading over to Baby. 

\-----------------

4 hours later...

"We've gone over everything that usually would help us figure out who the vamp is but we've still got bupkis," Dean groaned.

"Hey, practice should be over by now so you should be headed on home. We've been here for hours and have come up with nothing so we'll go over everything with fresh eyes tomorrow."

She nodded back to the moose and headed out. When Jaden arrived home, the house was pitch black. "Where the hell are they?" she muttered as she double checked her phone for text messages. She quietly entered the house and wandered looking for her parents. Not one sound was heard other than her light footsteps and the crickets outside. She decided to check their bedroom to see if they had already gone to bed for the night. As she approached the room, the door was cracked open and all that could be seen were the lights emitting from the television. "This was playing out too similarly to the beginning of a Supernatural episode... Ugh stop thinking like that," she cursed as she smacked the side of her head. But when she opened the door, she was met with a horrific sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaden stood there looking onto the horrific scene in front of her. Her parents laid mangled across the room, blood everywhere. Tears started to stream down her cheeks while she paced back and forth. Finally, she grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket and rang for help. Several minutes later, rather than sirens and red and blue lights, the low grumble of the Impala approached the house. The brothers rushed to Jaden's side taking in the scene. She quickly ran into Dean's arms sobbing out, "They're gone... It took them too... What am I supposed to do?"

"I got you," Dean consoled. Sam and Dean shared infuriated and worried looks. "Dean, we gotta call this in," Sam whispered. 

The older brother nodded and brought Jaden out of the house. Sam stayed behind to look for anything and call the police. She couldn't stop crying. First he took Grace and now both of her parents? "Hey, look at me."

She turned to face the man with tears still falling down her face. "We got you. Is there anyone you could stay with?"

She thought for a moment. "No... I only had my mom, my dad, and Grace..." Before he could reply back, faint sirens were heard. Multiple cop cars pulled into the front driveway of her house. Sam exited and met the two in front of the Impala. Jaden had zoned out for the most part. Before she knew it, 2 stretchers were being pulled out. As Jaden stared blankly at the black bags, Dean tapped on her shoulder and said, "Why don't you sit in the car. We've got this handled."

The back of the Impala. She always imagined herself back there with the boys in the front just jamming to AC/DC. But that wasn't happening. Eventually, the boys entered the car, but she still remained silent. The boys kept the silence and started to drive to the motel. Once they arrived, Sam finally spoke, "We talked to the sheriff and he said it's okay if you stay with us for now. W grabbed some of your stuff." He handed you a full backpack. All she could do was nod and they headed into the room. 

With only 2 beds, Dean decided that he would take the couch. The two men were fast asleep but Jaden laid there staring up onto the blank, white ceiling for hours.

\--------------

1 week later...

"Damn it kid."

With everything that happened, Jaden refused to return back to school. The school allowed her of course due to recent events, but the brothers were worried about her. She acted like a natural Winchester, throwing herself into the case. The 3 sat around the musty motel room, all with their noses in either a book or a laptop. For a week straight, they investigated lead after lead trying to find who the vamp was. People dropped dead every other day and they couldn't figure it out. The presence of a revenge hungry teenager didn't quite help. She was like a whole different person. She was easily ticked off by the smallest things. A mutual feeling a frustration filled the room. Jaden thought of all the people she's ever come into contact with no matter how small the interaction and researched them. Finally, one person in mind clicked. She shot up onto her feet from her chair. The other two were startled and quickly turned their eyes to her. "I know who it is."

With that, the brothers shot question after question at her to confirm that she did get the right person. Every question was answered with a satisfactory answer. "Alright, so we can't just go out there and kill them off the bat. I know we got all the details nailed down to the T, but we still have to be 1000% positive. Sam and I are gonna tail them today after they leave the diner. You are gonna stay here and wait," the elder brother ordered.

"What?! Like hell I'm just gonna sit here and do nothing! I was the one who figured it out!" she argued.

"Jaden, he has a point. We both know how much killing this vamp means to you but we don't want you to get hurt in the process. You've already been through too much. You're just a kid."

"Speak for yourselves, you two have been-"

"That's a whole different story. You're not coming," Dean cut her off, "End of discussion. Sam let's go."

Dean walked out into the parking lot with his brother following slightly behind. Before he closed the door, Sam gave her an apologetic look. "UGH!"

"Are you sure we should just leave her there? I mean what if the vamp comes after her?" Sam asked.

Dean stopped in front of the driver's side door, looking back to Sam who stood in front of the motel room door. "If she's right then we'll know if they're headed for her. We'll kill this son a bitch before they even try."

With that, the Winchesters got into the Impala and headed over to the diner.


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't stop pacing... Jaden has never been on a hunt ever in her life but losing her parents and her best friend brought out a side of her that she didn't know she had. After 8 years of watching the Winchesters hunt, it made sense that she knew what she knew. But never in her life has felt this way. Revenge. "Fuck it," she yelled into the empty room.

She couldn't drive so Jaden ran to the diner. Having been a soccer player, running came easy and before she knew it, there she stood. The neon lights lit up the night. Suddenly, glass breaking and loud grunts were heard coming from inside the diner. "Shit, I gotta help them. But I don't have a fucking machete. FUCK!"

In a quick realization, she turned towards the Impala and opened the trunk. Thank god they didn't lock it like they normally do. The arsenal layed before her. She grew up looking at it on a screen but never thought she's get to see it in person. Finally, she grabbed the left-over machete and headed into the diner. She took in the scene as she burst through the front door. Sam was knocked unconscious across the room and Dean was held against the wall by the vamp. Everyones attention turned to her. It was Emilia Lockheart. The girl who has tortured her throughout school ever since they were toddlers. Letting go of the older Winchester, Emilia finally said, "What a lovely surprise! Jaden finally figured it out. I mean it did take killing Grace and those two people you called parents to finally break you but it was really fucking worth it."

"You fucking bitch!"

"Woah, you kiss your mommy with that mouth? Oh wait. I killed her," she chuckled.

Machete in hand she made her way towards the other girl. Clutching to his neck Dean warned, "Jaden don't."

She took a glance at him. She has no fighting training whatsoever, what was she gonna do? Suddenly a fist was thrown in her direction and the adrenaline kicked in. Jaden ducked and punched Emilia's stomach. Emilia chuckled in amusement and advanced her next attack. The punch was blocked and Jaden knocked her over. Emilia was pinned on the floor, machete on her neck. "Why?"

"Why what? Why'd I make your life miserable? It was fun. Plus the big man wanted me to get you ready," she smirked, "Oh is the weak ass Jaden gonna kill me? We both know you don't have the guts. You're just a little shit who hides like a bitch."

Jaden stared her right in the eyes and her expression shifted from fear to anger. _SLICE_

She'd done it. She's killed someone. Everything around her blurred. Dean ran over to Sam to make sure he was okay. "Jaden! Jaden!" He was now next her, hand on her shoulder. She turned and threw herself in his arms and started to sob. Her life was gonna be different from then on and they all knew it.

\-------------

1 week later...

The three sat around the war table. No one said anything. Jaden was looking at a book, and Sam and Dean were on their laptops. She didn't have anyone so before she could be taken by Social Services, the brothers brought her back to the bunker. Ever since she killed Emilia, one thing replayed in her head. "Plus the big man wanted me to get you ready." What could that possibly mean? Why was she so important to 'the big man'? Who even was he?


	7. Chapter 7

They still had nothing. They couldn't find anything. Whether it be just a hint at a possible hunt or just a problem they could help fix. The break was good but it didn't feel right. It was way too quiet. Given that having nothing to do meant Jaden had all the time in the world to make herself at home in the bunker, it felt so surreal. She'd always dreamt about being able to live with the Winchesters but now that that was her reality, her brain couldn't process it. What really caught her by surprise was all things that the brothers did that the show never mentioned. Dean cooks breakfast every single morning. Pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, the whole shebang. Sam reads everyday. It's common knowledge that he's the biggest bookworm, but he literally has his nose in a book every waking second if he has nothing to do. She found those little things really cute. She grew up with these boys but to them she was just another wayward girl and still they treated her like they've known her for forever. Even though all her dreams were coming true, everything that happened still haunted her. Everytime she slept, images of her family and Grace played in her head. The words, "It's all your fault," echoed loudly. "Jaden."

She jolted up and was met with green eyes. Dean stood next to her bed, hands still on her shoulder from shaking her awake. "It's alright, Jaden. I got you. You're safe."

She didn't want to cry but it all just came out. Everything she had been holding in had come crashing down. He didn't leave. He stayed and comforted her because he knew what that felt like. After she was able to calm down, Dean got back up and started back for his room. "Hey Dean," Jaden called out.

"What's up, kid?"

It was gonna take a while for her to get used to that. "I'm really sorry. I don't want to make you worry anymore about another person, you two already have the entire world on your shoulders. You should have just left me for Social Services or-"

He let out a big sigh. She stopped her sentence and only silence filled the air for a few seconds. Coming back and taking a seat next to her he said, "I didn't want to leave you alone. No one should be alone, especially not after what you went through."

She didn't know how to respond. How could he care so much about someone he barely even knew? She knew the answer, why would she even think that. He's Dean fucking Winchester. That's who he is. She crushed him into a hug, catching him off guard. Without a second thought, he quickly hugged back and they sat there in each others arms for a while...

\---------------

Before she knew it, it was like she had been there forever. They had movie nights every friday, each taking turns picking what to watch. They treated her like family, but somehow she still felt out of place. The three were chilling in the library for the billionth time that month when finally a phone rang. It was Dean's. "Yeah."

Jaden and Sam kept their gaze on him as they waited for him to finish the call. "Alright, see you in a bit."

The other two gave him the "what was that about" face as he set his phone back down onto the table. Without looking back up from what he was doing, Dean just replied, "No homemade dinner tonight. We got some food coming."

Before they could respond back, the bunker door opened and steps were heard from the stairs. Down came the famous angel in a trenchcoat. Still trying to come to terms with the Winchesters being real she completely forgot that that meant everyone else was real, including her favorite angel. The brothers got up from their spots in the library and went to greet Castiel. But when Jaden stood, her feet wouldn't move. The angel set down 2 loaded plastic bags which Dean immediately tore open. Despite not moving, Cas noticed her in an instant and asked, "I see we have company. Who might this be?"

Still rummaging through the bags of food, Dean answered, "We'll tell you once we start eating, I am starving. What'd you get man? Oh! Is there pie?"

Castiel chuckled. "Well come on. Let's eat," he called out to Jaden. She still hadn't moved from her position in the library but eventually she was able to make it to the war room.

"This is Jaden. Jaden Wright. We took her in after a hunt," Sam glanced to Jaden, careful not to say too much before he finished his sentence, "and she's been staying here ever since. Jody's a long drive and she's already got three of them up there -- plus it was getting kind of lonely since you haven't been around."

Cas just stared at her with his eyebrows furrowed and head in a tilt. "Hmm. Something's different about you though."

"Well she is a fan of that show about us -- I thought that was in a different universe but whatever -- so she pretty much knows us already," Dean added, mouth fool of food.

Cas hummed in response, still not getting quite the answer he was looking for. But instead of pressing on, he shrugged, "Well what do you know? I imagine the show can't possibly get every little detail."

"Oh you'd be surprised," Jaden chuckled.

\--------------

"And we thought Becky was bad," Sam let out, eyes wide in amazement.

"Oh don't you dare compare me to Becky, Samantha," she huffed with a finger pointed in the moose's direction. With that, Dean choked on his beer and started to laugh at his brother.

The meal had been finished a long time ago, but they remained seated at the war table as Jaden retold what she knew about their lives. She always would ramble about Supernatural to anyone who would listen but retelling the Winchesters their lives was a weird experience. Eventually she made her way to the end of the most recent episode. Seeing as how long it took her to tell them everything she knew, she probably knew them better than they knew themselves.

"My only question: how the fuck did they get that much off us and it's not even based on Chuck's books?" Dean asked after wiping his mouth.

"To that I have no answer... Maybe Kripke's a prophet?" she chuckled.

The angel started, "No, I have every prophet's name engraved in my head I thi-"

His eyes shifted to Dean who gave him a look that caused him to shift the rest of his sentence, "Well, you are one very interesting young woman. The fact that you have everything about us engraved into your memory from just a television show is very-"

"Cool," the three said in unison.

At that point none of them could hold it in and they all broke out into fits of laughter. The amount of information she knew was scary but extremely hilarious. When she finally started to calm down, Jaden took in the sight before her. She was sitting at the war table, laughing and hanging out with Team Free Will. Not Jared, Jensen, and Misha. No, these were the real deal. The men who she grew up with. The men who taught her how to be strong. The men who kept her alive all these years. They're fucking real. Slowly, tears began to weld in her eyes, blurring her vision. This was the happiest she'd ever been in a long fucking time.


End file.
